


Candy spanking

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, SongXue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Song lan indulges xue yang in his kink
Relationships: song lan/ xue yang
Kudos: 11





	Candy spanking

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from ake!

Song lan knows xue yang is kinky but doesn't expect this.. to see him with just underwear on and laying on their bed, bouncy butt up in the air. 

"Daozhang~~"  
Xue yang calls out hearing those footsteps, song lan goes to touch the flesh. 

"How dirty A-yang."   
Massaging those cheeks, earning sounds from the other. 

"A-ahh~"  
Xue yang wiggles his hips feeling it more. 

"You are so dirty~"   
Song lan smirks, bringing up a hand and slapping down on thoss bouncy cheeks.   
"Ahhhh~~~"   
Xue yang moans from the feeling.. it stung but in a good way. 

"Call me daddy and eat."   
Song lan ordered, he leaned over on top of xue yang and pulled a hand away from the butt, placing a candy to xue yang's mouth. 

Xue yang obeyed, eating the candy, nor calling him daddy though~ 

Song lan huffs, pulling the hand away from xue yang's lips and then places them on the butt, before picking up his hands and slapping down, adding more pressure since he was still on top of him. 

Xue yang tries biting his lower lip but the candy is stuck in his mouth, and the pressure is so good, making him feel things. 

"Aaahhhh."   
He wants to hold on, and not call him daddy, see how long it can be like this. However the spanking gets harder and harder and eventually his lips quiver open. 

"D-daddy!!"   
Xue yang moans out a yell. Song lan likes that, his voice is like music to his ears. 

"Now was that so hard~?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this right!


End file.
